


The Truth Will Set You Free

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After her mother is arrested, Lena leaves town in attempts to get away from Kara and heartbreak. While Kara is being held prisoner, she finally admits something to herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea of bringing in WW’s lasso was an idea that came up in a SuperCorp group I’m in. Someone made an edit and the idea spouted from there. 2x09 spoilers.

 

          _It’s been days since I sent my mother to prison. I know Supergirl and I aren’t dating but I thought she would have come by to thank me for changing the isotope and not allowing my mother to kill everyone. Or to at least check-in on me like she normal does. I need to get out of here._ Seeing all the press of her stopping bank robberies and jewel thieves just angers me. After letting everyone know I would be leaving for a week, I sat staring at a blank piece of paper. _Should I? She probably won’t stop by. It’s not like she cares. Maybe I’ve read too much into this._ Sighing, I decided against leaving Supergirl a note.

          Locking my office, I got my luggage and headed towards the airport. _It’ll be nice getting away from National City for a while._ “Round trip to the Caribbean, please.”

          “Right away, Miss. Luthor. Any specific place?”

“Whichever plane leaves soonest.” _I need to get away from this city for a while._

The short haired brunette woman searched the flights. “You’re in luck. Last seat in First Class is yours. It leaves in an hour.”

          “Thank you.” _She reminds me of Kara’s sister._ The thought made my stomach churn. Since I’m a Luthor, I was sent through security quickly.

Getting seated, I leaned my head back and waited for take-off. “Miss. Luthor, may I get you anything?”

          “A whiskey sour would be nice. But I know I have to wait until we’re in the air.”

          “I apologize, ma’am. Once we’re allowed to serve drinks, I’ll bring yours right away.”

          “Thank you, Janet.”

Xxx

          “Okay, what’s wrong?” Alex pulled me into my special room in the D.E.O. “And don’t say “nothing” because I know that look. Now, what is it?”

          I debated lying but chose not to. _Alex always knows when I’m lying. What’s the point?_ “I feel empty and I don’t know why.”

          “Well, when was the last time you didn’t feel empty?”

          Biting my lip, I thought. “When I was saving people?”

          “You’re lying, Kara. Yes, the superhero thing has been slow lately, but, that’s not it. What is it?” My sister’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not missing _something_. You’re missing _someone_.” I could feel the blood drain from my face. “Who is it?”

          “It-it’s no one.”

Before Alex could press more, our phones rang. “Danvers. Yeah, we’ll be out in a minute.” Ending the call, Alex pushed herself off the wall. “We’re not done talking about this.”

After work, I just went home and mindlessly started watching Netflix. _Why am I so sad? It’s not even sad. Sad is not getting the last pot sticker. This is….horrible._  Hearing Alex walk towards my door, I was tempted to fly out the window. _I don’t want to talk about this anymore._ “If you fly out the window, I swear, Kara, I will shoot you with a kryptonite tranquilizer. Hank lied; he didn’t give it all to Superman.”

“Thanks for outing me to Maggie.” I refused to get up.

“I already knew.” The two women entered with ice cream, beer, wine, and a bottle of what I could only imagine was from the bar Mon-el worked at.

          “What’s all that for?”

          “Comfort.” Alex poured me a glass of the concoction and brought me a tub of my favorite ice cream. “Eat. We’ll talk in a few.”

          Taking the glass and tub, I took off the lid. “I told you, I don’t want to talk.”

          “Tough. I’m your sister and I don’t like seeing you this way. Now, chug a little of whatever that is, and let your guard down for once.”

          “This is so against any healthy intervention.” Taking a seat, Maggie took a swig of beer. “However, this isn’t an intervention. This is girl’s night and we’re going to bitch and complain and drink our problems away. Alex told me something’s wrong. What is it?”

          “No offense but what makes you think I’ll tell you if I won’t even tell Alex?”

          “Fair enough.” She took another swig. “But you don’t care about my opinion as much as Alex’s. So there’s a better chance you’ll tell me.”

          Staring the two women down, I answered. “No.”

Xxx

          The hotel room was lovely. A queen sized bed, Jacuzzi tub, walk in shower, and small kitchen. There was a spa, hot tub, and large pool on the tenth floor. _This should make me forget about Kara and get her out of my system. A nice spa day, massage, drinks by the pool. Yup. She’ll be out of my mind and I can move on with my life._ Since it was late, I decided to just order room service and see what was on T.V. I groaned inwardly when I saw that pot stickers were on the menu. _Great. Just great._

          It was nice waking up at ten. _I’ve not done that in years._ Making coffee, I read the paper and tried not to think about work. _Relaxing is going to be harder than I thought. And I need a massage._ Once I showered, I booked a spa day. _Being pampered should be nice._ “Miss. Luthor, if you’ll get comfortable, I’ll be back momentarily to start your massage.”

          “Thank you, Jaime.” _Damn it she looks like Kara. How am I going to get over this woman when I’m reminded of her constantly?_ As I waited, I tried to clear my mind and focus on the soft piano music that played from the stereo. “Alright, are you ready?”

          “Yes.” I winced slightly as Jaime started.

          “I’ve never felt someone’s muscles so tight before. Is it because of the stuff in National City?”

          “Yes.” The more Jaime worked on my muscles, my mind wandered. _It would be nice if Kara was doing this; her strong hands working out all the knots. Her hands are really soft. I bet she would love it here._ The more I thought about the young reporter, the more my body started to buzz. _Damn it._

Xxx

          The second I passed through the portal and fought off the alien, I felt weak. Looking up, it became clear what was wrong. “Ow! What the hell?” Mon-el whined. “What’s wrong with us?”

          “That.” I pointed towards the sky. “It’s a red sun and we get our powers from the yellow sun. We’re powerless here.”

          “Really? This is why we don’t go looking for trouble.”

          Looking around, I noticed we were being watched. “Izzy and the others must be there.” I pointed towards a large castle about half a mile or so away.

          “No, Kara. Just…no. We don’t have our powers and you want to go to a murder castle?” Reluctantly, he followed.

          _Ugh. I feel horrible. But I need to find Izzy and the others so we can go home._ The more we walked, the more my mind wandered back to home. _I wonder how Lena is. She’s the reason I’m in a funk. Alex and Maggie must know but they’re being kind._ “We need to keep going.”

          “I can’t…,”

          Turning, I noticed Mon-el’s leg in a trap. “What the…,” I tried to open it but without my powers, I couldn’t. Hearing a weapon, we held our hands up in surrender. “We’re not here to hurt you.” An alien named John brought us back to his tent and told us what happens to humans on this planet. They’re captured and sold as slaves because they can work and don’t cost much. “We need to get to the red castle and save them.”

          “No. Too dangerous. No way in. No way out.” John warned.

          “Well there is one way in…”

Xxx

          _The past twenty four hours have been nice. No work. No stress. Just relaxing not thinking about anyone or anything besides myself._ Soaking in the sun, I listened to the ocean. “Another martini, Miss. Luthor?”

          “Yes, please.” _There’s nothing better than a hammock, the ocean, the sun, and endless martinis._ Hearing footsteps, I spoke. “That was quick.”

          “I’m not here to give you a drink.”

          Startled, I snatched off my sunglasses. “Who are-,” I sighed. “Really? I go out of the country and yet you super people keep following me. Why can’t you all just leave me alone?” Adjusting my sunglasses, I laid back in the hammock.

          “Well, this is a first. Most people don’t know who I am unless I’m in costume. And no, we won’t leave you alone. I need your help.”

          “I’m not helping another superhero. Last time I did that, I was burnt.” I tried to keep my voice from wavering. Putting my sunglasses back on, I tried to ignore the Amazon.

          “You’re talking about Supergirl, aren’t you?” Wonder Woman’s voice was very matter of fact.

          “Yes. Now please let me get back to my vacation.” _Ugh, where’s my drink? Maybe if I ignore her, she’ll go away._

“Kara’s in trouble.”

My entire body tensed. _So much for that massage._ “Not my problem.” I tried to keep my mind from racing but failed. _What’s happened? I hope she’s okay. How can I help? Wait, why should I help? She’s my only friend. Damn it._

“Okay, we’ll do this the hard way.”

Before I could react, I felt a rope wrap around my ankles. “What the hell are you doing?” Sitting up, I tried to get free.

“What are your feelings about Kara Danvers?”

“I think I’m in love with her.” The blood drained from my face at the realization. “I hate you. Now untie me!”

Diana did as I asked. “Now, are you going to help me or not?”

Groaning inwardly, I stood wrapping a towel around me. “What’s happened?”

“She and Mon-El have been stranded on another planet. They’re in danger because the sun on that planet is red and-,”

“Kara gets her powers from the yellow sun.” I paused, “How did you know I knew Supergirl’s true identity?”

“You’re a smart woman, Miss. Luthor.”

Xxx

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Lena Luthor’s new play thing.”

My head snapped up when I heard the familiar voice. “I’m not her play thing.” I paused, “What are you doing here?”

“You dismantled my club so I needed to find another way to entertain myself. We have got to stop meeting like this. And, you are her play thing. Once she’s bored of you, she’ll move on.”

Lena’s words came to mind. “Boarding school together….”

“Yes. Now the dots connect. For a Super, you’re not very bright.” Roulette walked towards the holding cell with a smirk. “She’ll break your heart like she broke mine. Just give her time.”

“She won’t!”

“Hmph. Stupid _and_ in love.” With that, Roulette turned and walked away. “Hold them until the auction is over.”

Mon-el groaned as he paced the cell. “How are we going to get out of here? Without our powers, we’re useless!”

Shooting to my feet, I got in his face. “If you don’t shut up I’m going to punch you. Powers or not, you need to at least try to act hopeful. That’s what we need right now. We need hope…,”

“No, we _need_ our pow-,” Without thinking, I punched the taller man child in the jaw. Falling to the ground, he whined. “Ow! What the hell?” Turning away from the humans, I tried not to wince in pain. _Crap! I forgot how much that hurts!_

Hours passed and everyone was losing hope. “Supergirl?” Izzy was cautious as she sat beside me.

“Hey,” I tried to look positive for the young woman.

“Can I, ask you something?”  

          “Of course.”

          Fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, Izzy looked down. “What did the woman with the tattoos mean about you and,” she paused. “Lena, I think her name was….,” _I know where this is going._ “Are you and her…you know…,”

          I wanted to give her a clear answer but couldn’t. “To be honest,” I started messing with the edge of my cape. “I’m not sure what we are. I mean, we are friends but, I messed up. She did something amazing and brave but I never thanked her for it. I should have.”

          “You’re fighting to get home to her, aren’t you?” Izzy’s voice was…happy?

          Meeting her gaze, I smiled. “She’s part of the reason, yes. For her and to get you all home safe as well.”

          Just then, gunfire rang through the hallway and the door to the room we were being held in burst open. Leading the charge was Alex. “We’re going home!”

          We fought our way out of the castle and made it back to the portal. “Phone home, Winn!” As the hostages made their way back to Earth, a space craft came into view.

          “Alex, hurry! I can’t hold them off!”

          “Yes, you can.” Taking out a silver, grenade-like thing, Alex pulled the pin and threw it at me. A burst of yellow sun energy surrounded me and I felt strong. All of my powers returned. After fending off the ship, I glanced down at the remains of the device. A lump formed in my throat when I saw L-Corp’s logo.

          Once we were back on Earth, I destroyed the portal so it could never be used again. “Alex!” Wrapping my arms around my sister, I cried. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“It’s okay.” Holding me tight, she buried her face in my hair. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Sniffling, I cleared my throat. “I need to tell you something but I need to tell someone else first.”

Smiling softly, Alex spoke. “Go to her.”

Getting outside, my strength increased. The sun felt amazing and gave me life. I tried to fly but was unable to stay off the ground. _Okay, fine. The sun bomb thingy Lena made didn’t give me a full charge but just enough to stop Roulette._ I started to run towards L-Corp. _Most likely she’s still at work._ Nearing a flower shop, I stopped inside. “Can I get two dozen yellow roses? Quickly, please.”

The older gentleman behind the counter gave a simple nod and went into the backroom. I waited patiently trying not to tap my foot too hard. “Here you are. Who are you apologizing to?”

“A good friend of mine. Or, I hope she’s still my friend.” Throwing down a fifty, I took the flowers and continued towards L-Corp. “Jess, please tell me she’s still in her office.”

“Uh…she said not to disturb her….Supergirl, why do you have two dozen roses?”

“Desperate apology….I’ve really screwed up. Please, buzz me in or something. I’m begging you.”

Giving a nod, Jess picked up her phone. “Miss. Luthor, I need to step away for a moment.”

“Okay, Jess.”

“Thank you.” Nodding, Jess walked away. Tapping on the door lightly, I waited.

“Come in.” Her voice was cold. Pushing the door open, I tried not to drop the flowers. “Who…” My stomach dropped. “What do you want, Miss. Danvers?”

_Crap. I’ve really messed up._ “To apologize. Where should I put these?”

Leaning back in her chair, Lena watched me. “The table will be fine.” There was a silent rage in the woman’s eyes. “Yellow roses stand for friendship.”

“And also an apology between friends…or I hope…That’s what the man at the flower shop said.” I paused, “Lena, thank you…for everything. I should have come by after your mother was arrested and thanked you. You gave up the last member of your family to save all of us. And then I got caught up in my own mess seeing my sister…”

“Your sister?” She scoffed. “What does she have to do with the fact you never came to thank me or to check on me? As you said, my mother was the last family member I had.”

I winced at the woman’s tone. Looking down, I fiddled with one of the roses. “Seeing her with Maggie made me…,” _I need to say it. Lena needs to hear it. I need her to know._ “Before I was trapped on the other planet, I felt empty. I thought it was just a funk but then when I thought I was going to die…it hit me that….,” I tried clearing my throat but it only caused more tears to stream down my cheeks. Looking up, I met the brunette’s gaze. “Lena, I thought I’d never see you again and that terrified me.” Red lips parted but nothing came. Falling back onto the couch, I bowed my head. “Tell me to go and I will. Otherwise, I’ll never stop trying to make it up to you.”

Powerful heels clicked across the floor until they stopped beside me. “Be truthful, Kara. Even if I told you to leave, you’d never stop trying.” Sitting next to me, Lena pulled me into her arms.

Clinging to the older woman, I cried on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Rubbing my back, Lena tried to sooth me. “I’m ruining your shirt, aren’t I?”

“Yes. Yes, you are. But your friendship means more to me than any Chanel shirt could.” Finally, I started to calm down. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Are we okay?” I continued to hold onto her. _Who am I kidding? Lena is my lifeline._

Xxx

As I held the frazzled blonde in my arms, I thought about what Diana said. _You need to tell her how you feel, Lena. Trust me, Superman has told me how she looks at you. The two of you have been a story across all of the Justice League. Take a chance._ “Yes, we’re okay.” 

“You mean that?” Clearing her throat, Kara leaned back.

Without a word, I leaned forward and kissed Kara’s forehead. “Yes, I mean it.” A happy sob escaped the young reporter’s throat as she hugged me. “Ow, Kara, too tight. I see my sun grenade worked.”

“Oh, sorry. It did, yeah. I can’t believe you did that for me even after I was such a jerk.” Loosening her grip, she smiled. “Can I tell you something that I let myself realize when I was gone?”

“Shall we go sit in the sun first? You look like you’re about to pass out. That was a prototype so I wasn’t sure if it was going to work. I’m glad it did.”

A crooked smile graced the woman’s lips. “Please.” Quickly, I swept Kara into my arms. “Wow,” A genuine laugh escaped the woman’s lips. “You’re stronger than I thought.”

“Even we humans can be strong.” Stepping onto the balcony, I took a seat and continued to hold her.

“Can I stay sitting here?”

“Mmhmm.” Letting her head rest on my shoulder, Kara sighed contently. “What did you realize when you were gone?”

“I realized that I,” she paused. “I realized that my feelings go deeper than I thought. I don’t want you to be just my friend anymore.” Realizing that I’ve frozen, Kara cupped my cheek. “Don’t do that. I’m only telling you this because I think you feel the same way.”

“What did that Amazon tell you?” I could feel my brow start to twitch.

“What?” Kara was genuinely confused.

“Nothing.” Tilting my head, I whispered. “How do you feel?” Our lips were mere centimeters apart.

“I love you more than anything.” Kara’s voice was small.

“More than pot stickers?” I couldn’t help myself.

A wholesome laugh erupted from the superhero’s throat. “Much more than pot stickers.”

“Good.” Smiling, I closed the gap between us.

Xxx

Groaning, I covered my face with a pillow. “Good, you’re finally becoming conscious.” Leaning up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. “How do you feel?”

“I’m okay.” My voice was groggy. “Where am-,” looking around, I realized we were in Lena’s office. “Why are we…,”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Lena’s voice was hesitant.

Smiling, I looked down trying to hide my blush. “Kissing you after I told you I loved you.”

“Good. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do if you didn’t remember that.” Taking a seat beside me, Lena tucked a stray curl behind my ear. “You fell asleep on my shoulder so I brought you in here while I did some work. Alex came by to bring you some civilian clothes if you wanted to change. Can I get you anything?”

“Water would be great.” I watched as the older woman walked towards her drink cart. “Uhm…Lena?”

“Hmm?”

Biting my lip, I tried talking myself out of asking about Roulette. “I need….when I was captured...,” My voice trailed off.

Cupping my cheek, Lena kissed my forehead. “Kara, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“Roulette,”

Every muscle in Lena’s body stiffened. “What about her?”

“She said I was your newest play thing and eventually you would get tired of me.” My voice cracked.

“Kara,” sighing, Lena sat back against the couch. “I told you her and I went to boarding school together. And we did, however, there was more. We dated and she fell in love with me. When she told me, it freaked me out and I ran. I never gave her the closure of telling her that I didn’t feel the same. Over the years, I turned that regret of not telling her into hate and said I never liked her. Thinking back, it doesn’t make much sense and I sound like a horrible person.”

“You’re not though.” Leaning forward, I placed a hand on Lena’s. “You so many things, but a horrible person isn’t one of them. And that’s in the past. It doesn’t matter now.”

Stormy green eyes searched mine. “Thank you, Kara. Coming from you, I actually believe that.”

Biting my lip, I entwined our fingers. “Can we go home?” I paused, “I mean, to…uh…,”

“You’ve never been to my place before and yet you consider it home?”

          I knew there was a smirk on the older woman’s lips. “I consider _you_ my home.”

          “Kara, look at me.” I did as she asked. “Let’s go home.”

         

           


End file.
